


Peaches & Cream

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, Humiliation, Scat, Soiled Diaper, Soiling, Spanking, Watersports, messing, messy diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Amy finds herself in a new predicament, though not the part of any sinister plot or plan of mass destruction... She’s been under Vanilla’s care for over a month after a public freak out made the matron rabbit deem the girl unfit for adulthood. If she wants to be considered an adult, she’d have to grow up under Vanilla’s care.With every humiliating detail included...Commissioned by Snakeman12 on DA!





	Peaches & Cream

Amy sighed to herself as she crossed her arms, looking bashfully off to the side. A hot blush was on her cheeks, and she puffed them out as a spoon was pushed against her cheek.

“Come now, dear…” Vanilla’s soft, motherly voice cooed as she tried feeding the pouty hedgehog. “You need to eat breakfast. Mommy is going to be leaving to go shopping soon, and I wanna make sure you’re fed before I go!”

“I can feed myself!” Amy whined, hesitating for a moment before she finally faced the spoon, opening her mouth to begin eating. “Mmmf…” Of course, feeding herself would be difficult with the pink mittens that were on her hands.

It was hard to tell just how long she had been under Vanilla’s care. After one particular freak out earned her a harsh scolding from Vanilla while she was out with her daughter, Vanilla took it upon herself to teach the little bratty hedgehog a lesson that Amy had failed to learn on her own.

It started with forcing her to move into their house, having Amy live in Cream’s childish bedroom, while Cream graduated to a more mature one. Amy wasn’t sure if Cream always lived in that childish pink crib or if Vanilla had it put in just for her…

It was downhill from there for her. Her right to dress herself was gone next, followed by her ability to feed herself, or do anything on her own, thanks to the infantilizing mittens. The worst part of it had to be the diapers.

Amy didn’t need them or anything, but she was forced to use them. Either because she couldn’t get the bathroom door open, or the outfit Vanilla had dressed her in simply didn’t allow her to undo it before the deeds were done. She always tried her best to hold it as a sort of rebellion that she didn’t need her diapers, but Vanilla always won out in the end; with Amy spread on her back on the large changing table.

“And one day you will, but for now, you should listen to mommy,” Vanilla told her, not losing her smile for an instant as the next spoonful came in, followed by the next. It was a fight that Amy kept trying to win, but she could never even make an inch of progress. It had been a month or two, at least, and things had only gotten worse for her. Not only was she humiliated, but all the feeding, pampering, and lack of exercise packed some pounds onto her.

She wasn’t even sure how well her old clothes would fit her now… and she didn’t even want to begin thinking about what Sonic would think of her babyish, chubby state…

“Yeah yeah…” Amy sighed, moving her head away once she was done, grabbing her sippy cup with both hands, gingerly bringing it up to her lips and drinking. She had to look on the bright side of things.

…

She didn’t have to worry about bills…? That was… something.

Today’s outfit was at least something she was more used to. A dress with a skirt that stopped mid-thigh, allowing Vanilla, or anyone with a curious eye, to see if she had used her diapers yet, with matching stockings that went past her knees, and matching little booties. Amy longed to just wear her old clothes, which Vanilla still kept hung in her closet, but only as a ‘way to keep you motivated to succeed’, or whatever.

“When are we going shopping, Mama?” Cream piped up from the other side of the table, all smiles and sunshine as she ate completely independently. Her food looked so much more appealing than the fruity mush that Vanilla was giving Amy, and she even had an actual cup!

“I’m going on my own today,” Vanilla explained as she wiped up some food from Amy’s cheek, causing the brat to let out a grumble of annoyance. “I might be out late, and I know how little Amy gets when she doesn’t have her nap!”

“I don’t need naps!” Amy hastily retorted before returning to her drink with little angry grumbles, shifting in the homemade high chair that somehow made the crinkling noises below her butt even louder..

“So that means I’m leaving you in charge, Cream sweetie. You’re mature enough to watch your little sister, and you know how to contact me if you need anything,” the matron rabbit kissed Amy on the head before she circled around to do the same to her biological daughter, humming as she even gave her an extra hug.

The ‘mature enough’ comment dug away at Amy’s ego, making her shrink in her seat slightly. She was mature! She used to go to parties, beat up bad guys… She was the leader of Cream’s team, for heaven’s sake!

“Amy’s food is in the fridge, and if she’s fussy, you know how to make her listen,” Vanilla said with a chipper tone as she put her coat on, grabbing her purse. “Make sure she takes her nappies, don’t leave her in her messy diapers for too long… and I left some money on the counter for you to order something for yourself!”

Cream beamed with a big smile, heart swelling with pride and determination. She hadn’t been given this level of responsibility before!

“Yes Mama! Thank you!” She squealed, hopping out of her seat and bounding over to hug her tightly. Her mother laughed and returned the gesture, leaning down and kissing her head, between her big bunny ears. “I’ll be good, and I’ll make sure Amy doesn’t act up!”

“I won’t act…!” Amy began to shout, before a suddenly stern look from her ‘mother’ made her settle in her seat with a timid gulp. Even Vanilla’s stare was enough to make her tremble, almost letting out the pee she had been holding since she woke up.

“Behave, Miss Rose, and I might have a treat for you when I get home,” Vanilla said, which was able to get at least a small positive reaction out of Amy. Maybe she’d be let out of diapers…? Vanilla waved to the girls as she walked away, blowing them kisses as she went. “Have fun, you two! Call if you need anything!”

But wait, why was Amy happy about that? She should be happy that Vanilla was finally leaving! She’d be on her own for the first time in a month or two! It’d give her the perfect chance to escape!

With that, she left, the door closing behind her, Amy hastily pushed the small table off her that her highchair was keeping in place, and hopped down, stretching out.

“Phew… Okay, now that she’s gone, I’m gunna figure out how to get out of here,” Amy said, brushing a bit of mush off the bust of her baby dress. She smiled at Cream, waving once. “Thanks for having me over, but I have some things to do!”

Amy turned on her cute little booties to head back to her room to grab herself, but a voice behind her made her stop.

“N-No you won’t…” Amy paused upon hearing Cream’s voice, shaking as she worked up the strength to be stern. “Mama said that I’m in charge…”

There was a silent pause as Amy tried to process this. Had Cream really fallen for her mother’s ‘trick’? There was no way that Cream truly believed that Amy was some bratty, helpless child! She once led her in battle!

“That’s cute, Cream, really, you’ll be a great actress someday,” Amy snickered, walking closer to pat her on the head, almost patronizingly, making Cream puff her cheeks out in anger. “Now, how about I take you out for ice cream once I get dressed? As thanks for letting me go. But first, could you unlock my mittens for me?” She asked, holding her wrists out with a confident smile.

Cream’s face briefly lit up, excited to get ice cream, before she shook her head, steeling her resolve.

“N-No!” Cream repeated, taking a deep breath as she clenched her fists, putting her foot down. “Mama put me in charge, and she’ll be very mad if you run away… S-So, we’re going to watch some TV in the living room!”

With her declaration, she took Amy’s mittened hand and stormed off to the living room, dragging the hedgehog behind her. Amy squeaked as she stumbled along, surprised by Cream’s strength. It made sense that she was so strong; she was able to carry Amy and Big during the Metal Sonic incident…

The living room was warm and homely, with a large plush couch, an old but still functioning TV on a wood home theater set, and several pictures of Cream and her mom framed along the walls. Even a few pictures of the family including Amy were dotted here and there, a blushing (most likely coerced) smile on her lips as they posed like a mother with her two darling children.

The little play area Vanilla set up for Amy was by the window, with a plastic fence being set up to keep her contained, a good two or so feet tall, to stop smaller children from getting out. The only thing that was usually stopping Amy from getting out though was Vanilla’s watchful eye.

Cream opened the gate for Amy and guided her into her usual spot. Stumbling in, she fall onto all fours with an uncoordinated squeal, huffing before sitting on the ground, arms crossed.

“You can’t be serious here,” Amy complained, crawling forward to try and reopen the gate, but Cream had already locked it. These mittens were too potent; her covered fingers couldn’t even begin to work the locking mechanism even though it was so simple!

“Amy, pleeease don’t act up… I don’t wanna have to di-sci-pline you…” Cream said, needing to take a moment to make sure she was pronouncing the word right. “You got your favorite toys in there, and I’ll even let you watch TV with me!”

Humming, Cream hopped onto the sofa, letting her sneakers rest on the coffee table like a true rebel while Amy leaned over the gate to get a better look at the TV. Cartoons. Of course, it was Cream she was talking about, after all. Amy at least tried to be engaged, but it was just too childish for her. She sat back down, grumbling as the cushioning of her padded rear crinkled.

Her toys consisted off a dollhouse, some blocks, a doll house, and dolls to go with it. All used; Cream’s, obviously. Occasionally Vanilla would buy Amy a toy of her own when she was good, but Amy rarely ever behaved in a way that would reward her. So far, the only toys she had earned were her little toy cell phone that would make noises when one hit a button, and a ball.

The ball had been confiscated at least twice, before Vanilla had relegated it to being an ‘outdoor use only’ toy.

If only Amy could just get to her room without Cream, she could figure out how to get out…

“… Creeeeam,” Amy called out, leaning over the gate again as she smiled up at her friend, trying to turn up her cute charm. “Can I get some toys from my room, pleeease?”

Cream paused, turning down the volume as she looked at her little sister.

“Uhm. I could just grab it for you? Which would you like?” She happily piped up, beaming a bright smile across her lips, eyes glancing to the TV every couple seconds. She really wanted to watch TV, Amy mentally noted as a little smirk spread across her lips. She could use that.

“I can do iiit! I’m a big girl!” Amy declared, mentally cringing at her acting. “P-Pwomise! I can do it!”

Cream’s heart skipped a beat or two at the adorable display, an infantile, “dawww!” passing through her lips as she got up and unlocked the gate, giving the top of Amy’s head a little kiss. As Cream stepped aside, Amy started to stand, only to stop herself. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to play up the role.

One hand in front of the other, she began to crawl out of her play pen, forcing a smile on her face as she looked up at Cream before moving by.

A little breeze hit her thighs as Cream lifted her skirt, making her freeze in place. Amy was still struggling to get used to the constant diaper checks like these, especially with how Cream and her mom didn’t hesitate to squeeze and prod around down there to ensure she was still fresh and clean. Amy let out a tiny whimper, back arching as her rump was squeezed by Cream’s deceptively strong grip, before she was released.

“Still fresh? Good girl!” Cream congratulated her, clapping and bouncing, only driving Amy’s ego deeper in the dirt, far below the floorboards. “Maybe Mama will want you to start potty training soon!”

Amy didn’t want to start potty training! She already was potty trained! At least, she swore she was! She was starting to doubt it, given that she hadn’t been able to make it to the toilet since her punishment, and she could only hope that it hadn’t been ‘untrained’ out of her over time…

“Y-Yay… I-I hope I can learn soon, I know Mama spends a looooot on my diapers…”

Cream laughed, giving Amy’s padded rear a gentle swat.

“Oh, yeah, you’re such a stinker! Mama says your messies are much worse than mine!” The rabbit teased, leaning down to hug Amy before moving back to the couch. “Don’t be long, and let big sis know if you need help!”

Amy grinded her teeth together as she nodded, starting to crawl away, the wood floor rubbing against her bare knees as she dragged herself away.

Luckily her room wasn’t too far away. Just down the hall, past Vanilla’s bedroom, and next to Cream’s. It was a small room, hastily repurposed into a bedroom. Pink wallpaper was spread around, a crib near the window was filled with blankets and toys, while a sturdy changing table was against the wall, next to her closet that stored her only normal outfit, and the entirety of her repertoire of baby clothes.

Her toybox was by her crib, and with uncoordinated movements, she popped the lid open and fished through, trying to find anything that could help her. Something sharp to tear the gloves off her, or a way for her to call for help…

A groan left her lips, pressing her butt against the ground as a tremor rumbled through her belly. She knew the feeling all too well… Normally she had used her diaper already and didn’t have to worry about it, but the cramping was showing up with quite a vengeance…

No! She wouldn’t use her diaper! She was a big girl! This was her day to prove it!

She kept digging around with her mittens, deeper and deeper into the toy box, pulling out piece of plastic after scrap of cloth, all ineffective as to her escape. Amy groaned loudly, throwing her hands into the air before thumping her head against the lid in frustration. She had to think. Her room didn’t have anything, but maybe Vanilla’s…?

Right! Vanilla’s room was the best place to look for it; maybe the key to her mittens were there, or she could find something to cut them off! Brilliant!

Amy smirked to herself, grabbing her toy cellphone and tucking it into the waistband of her diaper, as the dumb baby dresses Vanilla made her wear rarely had pockets, before she began to tip-toe out of the room. She needed to have some toy to make Cream believe she only went to her room, just in case she failed.

At the very least, the booties silenced her footsteps, so sneaking around wasn’t too bad. It was a wonder how Rouge could be so sneaky with those loud heel-boots of hers.

Vanilla’s room fortunately wasn’t locked, and Amy took her time to open the door, not wanting to risk Cream hearing the creak of the wood, or anything shifting on the other side of it. But Cream didn’t make any indications that she had heard, still happily humming along to some sing-a-long the characters in her cartoon were doing, so Amy figured she was in the clear.

The room was pristine. A large, plush king sized bed was the centerpiece, one that Amy was quite familiar with, given how often Vanilla would make her sleep in it with her and Cream, with an armoire, dresser, and a writing desk all set up, and kept in quite good shape. Vanilla didn’t slack on her cleaning. At least Amy wasn’t old enough in the rabbit’s eyes to be forced to do chores, the hedgehog mused as she carefully walked around.

“If I were a key… Where would I be…” Amy whispered, beginning her search.

It felt like she was there for ages, taking out each drawer, sorting through it, shaking things to listen for a jingle of a key, or anything else that could aid in her escape. But there was nothing. Her clothes were neatly folded and organized, some books, mostly store bought, with a couple being handwritten… Pictures of Cream and Amy were here and there, but this bedroom was otherwise a complete bust!

Was there really no escape?

A thumping noise hit Amy’s ears, making her freeze with one of Vanilla’s drawers in her mitts. Shoes. Walking. Down the hall, closer and closer.

“Aaaamy? Little sis? Are you okay?” Cream called out, and Amy could see the shadow in the hall getting closer and closer. Amy’s heart started to race and she was panicking. If she got caught in Vanilla’s room, she’d be in big trouble! Looking around, she tried finding a hiding spot, but the only place was… under her bed!

Amy quickly slid onto her knees, crawling on her stomach to get under the bed, with her diaper only getting slightly caught on the wooden bedframe, before laying still once she was sure she was completely hidden.

Like a sinister monster making its way towards her, Cream’s footsteps getting closer and closer made her heart sink lower and lower. She was so caught, she was so going to get caught. What would she even say if Cream didn’t find her? It was impossible to get lost! Maybe once she was in Amy’s bedroom, she could act like she came out of the bathroom…?

… Bathroom. The word hung heavily in Amy’s mind as the cramping sensation from her midsection returned, making her groan quietly, clutching her gut. No, not now, not now…!

“… Where are you?” Cream called out once she was in Amy’s room. “Aaaamy?”

Her hands clamped over her mouth to hold in her groans as her body’s hold on her control gradually gave in, bit by bit. It was just a few bursts of gas at first, before the diaper began to expand backwards, crinkling quietly under the bed as she had her accident.

She hated how used she was to it. Her first accident was met with howling crying, squirming, kicking, refusing to settle down until she was clean again, but now it was a quieter, experience, but nonetheless humiliating.

The warm mess spread across her chubby butt as she whimpered into her hands, hips lifting off the ground, with the seat of her pamps pressing against the underside of the bed. Wood planks kept her butt there, allowing the poop to squish against her more and more against her, making her hyper aware of just how much she had been holding in since she had her last accident.

“Mama’ll be mad if I lost her… Mrrr! Oh no,” Cream mourned in the hall as she closed Amy’s door, while the hiding hedgehog gradually relaxed as she finished her accident. She could hear Cream’s shoes getting closer and closer, her shadow passing by the open doorway, and back to the living room, most likely to call her mother…

Amy relaxed, sighing quietly while being sure not to inhale, or else get the stench of her own mess wafting up to her nose.

As she started to crawl back out of the back, her diaper caught a snag against the frame, most likely because its extra growth. Tsking annoyedly, she gave it a tug, stumbling out from under the bed, landing with a quiet thud, right on the toy cell phone.

“Brrrring! Brrrrrring! It’s the milkman!” The chipper plastic device crooned into the room, Amy’s eyes going wide and hastily trying to grab it to shut it up, but it was too late, and the damage was done.

“Amy?” Cream came jogging down the hall, her steps closer and closer at a faster pace.

Amy was panicking, trying to figure out just how to get out of the situation. Her eyes were wide, frantically looking for a place to go. Cream was so close, she couldn’t dive under the bed again, maybe hide behind the door or…?

Another warmth was brought to her attention, snapping her out of her panic. A warm, wet sensation began spreading out across the front of her diaper, pressed against the floor.

“Noooo…” Amy groaned in despair as she curled up, a hand pressing against the front of her once dry diaper, feeling her pee soaking through the material. Her fright made her lose all control…

Swinging the door open, Cream looked around before settling on the sad display before her. Amy was laying on her side, curled in a ball while hugging the toy close to her chest in an attempt to shut it up, while her sagging, bulging brown diaper was sticking out of the bottom of her skirt. At least a puddle wasn’t under her. “… Were you trying to run away? Mama would have a fit… and you messed your diaper too!”

“C-Cream, it’s not what it looks like, I was just-“ Amy tried to recover, but Cream wasn’t having any of it.

Grabbing Amy’s hand, Cream briskly pulled her up to her feet, the plastic phone falling between them as she was dragged to the bedroom, huffing under her breath.

“Mama trusted me to keep an eye on you, and make sure everything goes okay while she’s gone!” Cream declared, pushing Amy’s door open and guiding her to the changing table. Amy was at a loss, Cream’s strength being far greater than she expected when she was mad, leaving her feet slipping on the ground as she tried to fight back. “You wet yourself too… O-Okay, uhm… bend over the changing table!”

Amy hesitated for a moment, just one moment, and Cream gave her a look in that instant that made her shudder. She really did take after her mom in some aspects…

Sheepishly, she stepped forward, gently laying her front across the familiar changing table, with her browned rear stuck out behind her. Her hands reached back to try and tug the skirt down over it, but it was no use. The cloth would just tug back up a second later.

“You know Mama is just trying to help you grow up, right?” Cream explained as Amy held onto the side of the table, looking down in shame. Cream never changed one of her diapers; it was always Vanilla. It was the one last bit of dignity she had left with Cream, it seemed.

The tape of her diaper gradually came off one at a time, and Cream gently lowered it down from around Amy’s hips, recoiling once the smell truly hit her.

“Phew!” Cream gasped, using her ears to fan the air away from her as she dumped the garment into the diaper pail. “Now… Let’s get you all cleaned up!”

Amy hid her face in her arms as she felt the cool wipe covering her rear. Slowly but surely, the hot grossness that was her accident was wiped away, leaving a cool freshness in its wake. It felt good to be cleaned, but she hated that she needed to be!

The cool air of the house blew against her slightly damp butt, sending chills up her spine. At least the powder would be warm, then her diaper would cover her back up, to return at least a little dignity to her…

But it wasn’t the feeling of soft powder that greeted her clean behind.

Whap!

A stinging sensation covered both cheeks, making her squeeze the table as she let out a pained whine.

“C-Cream!” Amy started to push herself up, looking back at her, only for another stinging smack to make contact with her bubbly butt. Cream was spanking her?! Vanilla only did that rarely, when Amy really acted out…! “O-Ow! Stop it!”

“Bad girls get punished!” Cream announced, turning her head to swing her large ears down, smacking against Amy’s butt once more, forcing the girl up on her tip-toes briefly before settling down. Her ears moved up, then down again, starting to smack Amy’s gradually reddening ass with a rhythm with her head turns.

“Nnh, s-stop! Stop, I-I’ll be good!” Amy tried to plea between her winces and whines, rocking forward and back against the table with each spank, the gentle creaking of the table mixed with Amy’s noises and the meaty thwaps against her ass to make a beautiful song.

Amy didn’t even know how long it was going on for. She tried counting at first, but as each spank grew more and more painful with the stinging of her ass lingering, making each subsequent smack extra harsh.

Once Cream stopped, Amy inhaled, finally able to catch her breath as she relaxed, bracing herself against the table helplessly.

“There… I… might’ve overdone it a little…” Cream admitted with a little giggle, giving Amy’s butt a couple pats to guide her up onto the table. It took Amy a couple moments to get her strength back to do so, crawling up on top and getting on her back, keeping her hips raised to ensure the stinging parts of her weren’t touching anything.

Cream had practiced this on her dolls, so she knew exactly what to do! First came the powder, carefully spreading it around evenly, and then came the diaper! Amy whimpered as the thick material hugged her stinging butt. The softness dulled the constant sensations coming from down there, at least.

“Up and around, and…” Cream hummed to herself as she finished wrapping up the diaper, taping the wings to the main thing, and smiling as she stepped back, admiring her handiwork. “Perfect! But… Mmm… Oh! I got an idea!”

“Mmm…?” Amy absently mumbled as she sat up, wincing a little as she placed her butt against the table, watching Cream pull out another diaper, unwrapping it just like the first. Lifting Amy’s hips again, she placed the diaper under, starting to put it on right over the first. “H-Hey, what’re you…? That won’t fit…!”

But Amy watched as Cream persisted, needing to really tug at the diaper to make it work right, but the tapes found their homes, and the rabbit cheered at her success! Trying to sit up, Amy found that it was quite a bit harder to move her hips and legs around. But the tightness of the inner diaper constantly rubbed against her sore rear.

“Two diapers makes it harder for you to run away!” The little one explained as Amy carefully got off the changing table, her legs spread awkwardly thanks to the extra girth of her diapers. She tried taking a step forward, but she began to wobble almost immediately. Another step was attempted, and her hands flailed at her sides, letting out a loud whine as she stumbled forward, landing right on her hands and knees with a whine. Cream quickly moved to her side to check if she was okay, but once she realized Amy was fine, she giggled. “Crawling makes it even harder!”

The two made their way back to the living room, Amy crawling a few steps behind Cream, looking up at her secondary captor, her ‘big sister’… She certainly looked like a big sister to any outsiders…

“Now, back into the play pen,” Cream said, guiding her adorably padded little sister in with a swift pat to the bottom, making the girl hasten her crawling pace a little, before she closed the gate behind her.

Later that day, the door opened, and Vanilla came in, a few bags placed over her arms. As she hung her up her purse, she called out to her children, “Mama’s home!”, before making her way deeper in the house.

In the living room, she saw them. Cream was reaching over the fence, bouncing one of her old dolls in front of Amy’s eyes, while the pink hedgehog was planted on her thickly padded behind, hugging a stuffed rabbit close to her chest as she watched it.

“Mama!” Cream exclaimed as she dropped the doll, running over and embracing her mother tightly as she set her bags down.

“Hello, sweetie,” Vanilla cooed, returning the hug and lifting her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Seems things went well here? Was baby Amy a good girl?”

Amy’s eyes met Cream’s, a look of concern in them. She wasn’t a good girl, and she knew it, but would Cream rat her out…?

“… Yes! She was a very good girl!” Cream announced, making Amy exhale in relief. “She had a really big couple accidents though… Made a complete mess! So I put two pamps on her, just in case!”

Did she really have to mention the second diaper? Amy mentally sighed as she got up on her knees, waddling over to the gate as Vanilla approached with Cream.

“Was she, now? Well, I suppose I’ll reward our little girl… I bought her the cutest dress while I was out, and if she keeps it up, I also bought some ice cream!” Vanilla patted Amy’s head condescendingly before giving it a kiss. She unlocked the gate and started to walk away, gesturing for Amy to follow. “Come now, let’s see if the new outfit fits!”

Amy sighed, looking down at the ground before she started to crawl behind her ‘mother’. At least she had something to look forward to today…

Something besides the rumbling in the stomach that was already starting…


End file.
